The subject technology relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to facilitating connectivity among wireless devices.
Bluetooth® (hereinafter BLUETOOTH) is a wireless technology that provides for short-range communication between electronic devices. Presently, there are two types of BLUETOOTH systems. The first type is a Basic Rate (BR) system, which is also referred to as “classic BLUETOOTH,” since the system has been in existence for some time. The second type is a newer implementation of BLUETOOTH, known as Low Energy (LE) BLUETOOTH or BLUETOOTH Low Energy (BLE).
BLE systems include features designed for lower power consumption, less complexity and a lower cost than classic BLUETOOTH systems using BR or enhanced data rate (EDR). As such, many BLE implementations have smaller form factors and may use coin cell type batteries for extended periods of operation. Due to the reduced form factor and lower power consumption, BLE devices can be implemented in a wide range of applications.